


Dealing With The Worst

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Outing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana gets outed to the whole school and loses it at a drunken McKinley party. Dave and Kurt save the day and build a stronger bond than ever before. For this prompt <a href="<br />http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/22507.html?thread=25239275">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With The Worst

"I hate you all!" Santana wailed. Kurt stared in shock as a stack of papers went flying across the room. It was a big party, the biggest of the year according to the masses of McKinley, but all eyes were on Santana Lopez. The girl had just been outed in a major way. She had drunk a lot at the party and some dumbass rugby player had the mind to insult her. She had, from then, gone on a rampage. "I hate this dumbass cow-town school! I wish you'd all die!"

Blaine, bless him, was trying to help; he was, however, doing a terrible job at it. "Santana," he said, walking toward the hysterical young woman and putting his hands on her shoulders. "I know that this is a horrible, horrible situation but you have to calm down and realize that you're supported by friends. We're all here for-"

"Get your hands off of me, fucking loser!" she screamed, shoving him off of her. Blaine stumbled with the force of her blow. Kurt wasn't sure what to do but he very quickly rushed over and helped his boyfriend up. Blaine thanked him but backed closer to the wall. Blaine had always been afraid of physical confrontation, or well, most types of confrontation. Kurt knew this about him.

He decided to confront the situation himself. He moved to Santana's side and put his arms around her. She yanked away, smacking into him painfully. "Santana," he said, easing her away from the gawking crowd. "You are going to regret this so much. Let's get to a bathroom." He very quickly drew her towards the bathroom, down the hallway, not even sure where that was. He only looked up when a stronger hand covered the one he had on Santana's shoulder.

Dave Karofsky stood in front of him. "My parents aren't home," he said, firmly holding Santana. "I can take her back to my place to sleep this off and well, just get her out of this situation." Kurt nodded slowly. Some of the guests had followed them down the hallway and were still gawking. Dave carefully picked Santana up, all the while listening to her incoherent and drunk obscenities. She kicked at him hard but he just took the blows.

"Fucking…this dyke's gonna kill herself…that'd be funny…" Kurt only caught little snippets of what she was saying, but watched in admiration as Dave held Santana firmly, putting her over his shoulder and carrying her out towards the car. He followed quickly, running after the pair. He had to be there to help. He couldn't leave Dave to take care of it all by himself. "Let go of me you fucking monster!" Santana wailed. "Let go of me you ugly ape!" Her ranting then took a very Spanish turn and Kurt was glad he didn't understand what she was yelling at Dave. He eased her into the truck and then looked at Kurt.

"You don't have to come…"

"I'm not letting you deal with this alone," he said. Dave had stuck Santana into the back of the truck so without invitation, Kurt climbed into the front. He sat down, turning back to Santana who had tucked her legs up to her chest and was still rambling.

"Hate you all…wouldn't care if you all died…"

Dave got into the driver's seat and took off. "I don't live far from here," he yelled over Santana's rant. They drove quickly to Dave's house. It was a small, typical suburban home. Dave scrambled to unlock the door and then returned to help Santana. She really looked pitiful, crying and panting because she'd been worn down by the screaming and crying.

"I'm gonna puke."

Dave quickly helped Santana inside and to the bathroom. By the time Kurt got there he heard the oh-so-pleasant sounds of the girl retching into the toilet. Dave knelt by her, holding back her hair and rubbing her back with his free hand. He was actually pretty good at comforting her. Kurt was surprised. "It's gonna be okay Santana," Dave muttered, hand still rubbing. Kurt stood by the door, feeling helpless.

Santana turned around, lashing out at Dave. "Easy for you to say!" she screamed. "You're still in the closet! Nobody forced you out of it! You're such a disgrace David! You were so easy to use that it was fucking stupid." She then turned around and started gagging again, sobbing as she threw up. Kurt's heart was breaking for her.

"Santana," he said softly, as Dave helped her to her feet. "I know that now is not the time to talk about it and we'll talk about it really soon, but I survived. I've been surviving. So will you, I promise."

"You're such a queen that nobody cares," she snapped bitterly. "Surprise, Kurt's gay! I bet you came out of the womb wearing a goddamned tiara. You might as well be a girl." He winced at the bitter words coming out of Santana but ignored them, looking over her shoulder at Dave, who still lingered close.

"I'm going to go get her a place to lie down," Dave said. He quickly disappeared, leaving Kurt alone. He helped Santana to a standing position and got a good look at her face. Mascara was sliding down her face in streaks. She looked up at him with a confused expression. He wondered how much she would really remember in the morning. He sat her down on the closed toilet seat and went to the sink. Soap and water would have to do at the moment. He grabbed a pretty soft washcloth and cleaned off her face.

"I think this is David's bathroom, or maybe his father's," Kurt said thoughtfully, really just speaking out loud. "I don't usually take off makeup without proper remover."

"You're such a fag," she said, rolling her eyes and leaning forward. She sighed a little bit. "Seriously, I'm the one being shoved out of the closet and you're the one who's a joke. I absolutely can't believe that." She sighed and laughed sadly. Kurt ignored her insults and cleaned off her face. "Why don't you go join Tinkerbelle and all the other fairies?" He very gently wiped away the makeup that had already been smeared half off by the tears.

Dave returned at that moment. "Okay I made her a bed," he said, getting between Santana and Kurt and leading the girl toward to the bedroom. He got her onto the bed and she sat down with a heaving sigh.

"My head is pounding," she whimpered weakly.

"Let me get her some aspirin," Dave said softly, shaking his head. "There's bound to be a shirt or something in that drawer right next to you; Kurt, you can help her change." Kurt was still very impressed at the way that Dave was taking control of the situation. When Dave walked out of the room, he undid the zipper on Santana's sinfully tight dress.

"God, how on earth did you even get this on?" he chuckled, as he undid it and pulled it down her shoulders with some effort. He reached over and found a big t-shirt. "It was pretty awesome of Dave to help you out, Santana."

"I hate him," she said with a whine that was almost pathetic. "I hate that fatass creeper. We wouldn't even be friends if I didn't catch him leering at Evan's ass. Evans doesn't even have a nice ass…"

Kurt rolled his eyes and slid the shirt over her. He didn't flinch looking at naked girls, since he was gay and they pretty much considered him safe. "Stop talking Santana," he said softly. Dave returned at that moment.

"Here take this," he told Santana, handing her the aspirin. She swallowed it quickly, downing it with the glass of water. She looked at Dave and scowled.

"You're such a meathead jock," she said, fire in her eyes. "I always hated you. I can't believe that people used to think that I would date someone like you. It was the dumbest idea ever. Who would have believed that I was dating a fat, ugly caveman! I should have dated Evans. He had no popularity but at least he's got the looks to show it. I wouldn't have been outed if I had an attractive beard."

Dave looked offended but confused all the same. He gave Kurt a look and Kurt shrugged. Santana started sobbing, her sobs interspersed with rants. "Fatass…homo…queers…" were littered in the middle of her near hysteric sobs. Kurt crawled up onto the bed behind her and pulled her into his arms.

He rocked her back and forth, gently. She sobbed hysterically. "I hate everyone!" she told Kurt sincerely. He just mumbled that he knew she did and continued to rock her back and forth. He was trying to be as gentle as he could, as abrasive as she was. "Except Brittany," Santana managed with a choking sob. "I love her. I don't even deserve her, you know that? I don't deserve her at all. She's totally sweet, willing to be out to everyone and I don't freaking deserve her. I made her do terrible things and she's just…I can't be good enough…"

"Hush Santana, of course you can," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He wasn't mothering and she wasn't easy to care about, but he wanted to protect her. "It'll be okay."

He hummed to Santana gently until she fell asleep. He wasn't surprised that she did, considering that she was exhausted and drunk. He covered her up and laid her on her side. He made eye contact with Dave and they walked out of the room, heading into the kitchen. That had been the biggest episode either of them had dealt with.

"Can I get you a drink?" Dave asked, opening the refrigerator. He pulled out two bottles of water and tossed one to Kurt before Kurt could even answer. He looked absolutely exhausted by Santana's rambling. "I am so thankful that you came over and helped me. I wouldn't have known how to handle her by myself."

"It's no problem," Kurt mumbled, uncapping the bottle. "I was worried about her. We made a pretty good team back there."

"We sure did."

There was a long, awkward silence. Kurt took a breath and then mumbled, "So, how are you doing?" he asked.

Dave shrugged. "I'm doing fine," he said. "You?"

Kurt nodded. "I'm f-fine," he said, trying to make conversation. "How is your new school treating you? I was surprised to see you at the party, since it was mostly people from McKinley."

"I have a few friends that hang with McKinley people," he said, shrugging. "I thought it would be good for me to socialize with people back at McKinley again, since, since I really want to come back eventually. I wanted to see how I dealt with the place where there were a lot of rumors going around. Unfortunately, the rumors weren't about me today."

Kurt nodded. They sat there in semi-awkward silence for awhile. "Are the trips to Scandals paying off?" he asked. "Have you found someone that you're, I dunno, maybe interested in? I know that it's probably not the best place to find love, but…"

"No, I haven't had any luck of that sort," Dave mumbled, rolling his eyes at Kurt's comment. He took a drink and then sat down at the kitchen table, gesturing for Kurt to do the same. "Of course, considering the fact that I'm a hopeless fatass, I might not be lucky in that manner any time soon." Although Dave was teasing, Kurt could see a bit of pain in his eyes. Santana hadn't meant the harsh words she spat out, but they still cut deep, especially in someone with a lot of self esteem issues.

"David," Kurt said harshly, shaking his head. "You know that Santana was really upset when she said those things. She didn't mean it. You look amazing. Seriously. You look...awesome." Kurt blushed as the words came out absolutely too strong, but he couldn't help them. It was true. Dave Karofsky was extremely attractive, something that was emphasized when he smiled. He also had those arms that looked so strong and secure and a broad, masculine chest. "I mean look at your arms alone." He clutched his mouth. What was his deal? Dave was really attractive but that was no reason for Kurt to start commenting on it.

Dave blushed at his words. "Well, that means a lot Kurt," he said with a slight laugh. He was nervous, Kurt could tell, and that fact made him suddenly nervous too. "Do you think that Santana is going to be okay? I can't even imagine how she's feeling right now. I'd be spouting out some hateful stuff myself if that happened to me." Kurt could tell that Dave changed the subject rapidly but Santana was the most important thing at the moment.

"I think that Santana will be okay," Kurt said gently. "She's one of the toughest girls I've ever met. The bullying might pick up now, but Santana has the confidence to handle it. I'm also going to be there for her every step of the way. It'd help though, you know, if there were a couple LGBT kids who could rally around her and start a GSA or something."

Dave didn't miss the implications of his words, if the strange look on his face meant anything. "I'll think about that Kurt," he said. "It's going to be tough but I'll think about it."

Kurt smiled at him, sweetly. "Now David, do you have a couple of those aspirin you gave Santana?" he asked. "I have a headache all of a sudden."


End file.
